


Let's spar

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x4 missing scene, F/M, Fluff and a little bit of smut, Post the bang that was promised, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: The morning after, Jaime gatecrashes Brienne's training session with Pod. What follows is a little bit of flirting, some confessions and a night of passion, of course.





	Let's spar

**Author's Note:**

> More pointless fluff. Enjoy!

“That’s quite good,” Brienne encouraged her squire when he deftly parried her blow. “You’re getting better and better.” Training was the best way to keep her mind off Jaime and the wonderful time they had last night. Drunk, though, they’d both been, saying next to nothing when they woke up in each other’s arms and parted company to get on with their routine with no promises of love nor vows of commitment, she knew it meant something. It certainly was the beginning of a beautiful and unexpected journey called life.

To her disappointment, she discovered that it was starting to become increasingly difficult for her to focus on Pod, her mind far away from her job for the first time, for she was never one to be distracted from a fight. Soon, Pod was beginning to get the better of her.

“That’s impressive,” came a teasing voice from her left when Pod had disarmed her, his sword pressing against her neck. “Never thought he’d beat you one day. You’ve trained him well.”

Dropping her weapon, and frustrated at the effect he had on her even in his absence, Brienne turned to glare at Jaime, but one look at his handsome face and his innocent eyes, all her anger was forgotten, making way for something else, an ache in the pit of her stomach, a desire for more, the wish for last night to be one of many more to come.

“I must leave,” Pod excused himself, trying to hide a smile. “Lord Tyrion must be awaiting me.”

“Time for me to go as well.” Brienne made to leave once Pod was out of sight, but Jaime grabbed her arm.

“Let’s spar,” he said enticingly, his voice thick with lust. “It’s been long since we’ve had a good fight, my lady.” He drew closer, his eyes molten fire, scorching her, driving her to sensations she never knew she could experience until last night. “It’s good to keep our juices flowing, isn’t it?” he said, reminding her of a very different conversation from their past.

“Y--you’ll lose,” she stuttered under his gaze like a young maiden.

“I’ve been practising.” He pushed into her, invading her personal space and she took a step backwards, only to find a tree blocking her retreat with nowhere to escape. “I could overpower you, fling you down--” he stopped, breathing heavily, his mouth almost on hers as he pinned her against the trunk.

 _\--and tear off your clothes…_ she blushed, heat flooding through her as she remembered the end of that conversation. And he was strong enough, she’d seen that last night. While he’d not exactly torn her clothes off, he did make a wild and adorably clumsy attempt to get them off.

“Stop doing this,” she whispered, not making even the slightest attempt to get away from him.

“Doing what?” he asked innocently, his lips touching hers. “If you wish, you could knock me to the dust in a minute and get away, but you don’t want to go, do you?”

“You against me, it won’t be a fair fight,” she tried to put him off. Her brain advised her to leave, but her body refused to cooperate, wanting to forget the world and stay like this forever.

“Don’t underestimate me, Brienne,” he challenged, his tongue now teasing her lips. “And it’s not the first time, my lady, we’ve sparred before--”

“Yes, in the Riverlands.” She now had to make an effort to breathe. “I defeated you then.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” he whispered, his chest heaving against hers. “I meant last night, when I gave you my sword, and I remember beating you in every possible way. So why don’t we give it another try and see who wins this time?”

Brienne blushed at the reference and was about to push him away and get away from this torture, but Jaime was too quick for her. He captured her mouth, ridding her of her agony, or increasing it, she wasn’t sure. While his lips were cold as hell, his tongue was warm and soft, travelling her mouth, tasting her and giving her a taste of him. Like the wine-covered passionate manifestation of his desire last night, this too was breathtakingly wonderful, setting her on fire, blowing her brain off. His hand crept to her waist, and had she not been wearing layers of clothing, she’d damn well have been in trouble.

“Ah, the two knights in love!”

They jumped apart to find Tyrion smirking at them.

“We--” Brienne searched her mind for a fitting excuse “--we were training together.”

Tyrion’s smile grew wider. “I can see that,” he observed, eyeing his brother keenly, “flushed faces, swollen lips--” she had to avert her eyes in embarrassment “--definitely an aftereffect of a sword fight, I must say.”

“How long have you been here?” Jaime confronted his brother.

“Long enough to _know_ things,” Tyrion replied, winking at him. “Ser Brienne,” he addressed her this time, forcing her to look him in the eye, “my brother may be a lion on the battlefield, but when it comes to matters of the heart, he’s a complete idiot,” he said, earning a look of displeasure from Jaime.

When Brienne didn’t know what to make of his statement, the younger Lannister clarified. “I’m not sure if he’s told you this last night or not--” he paused to look at Jaime and then turned to Brienne again “--he loves you, he’s fallen for you badly and the only way out of this is your union. I'd suggest the two of you talk things over and decide what you want.”

In her heart of hearts, Brienne knew this, though Jaime had said nothing after they had made love last night.

“The reason I came here was to fetch you, my lady,” he told Brienne. “Lady Sansa wishes to speak to you, she was to send a man to summon you, but I thought I’d rather come here myself. I knew exactly where to find you.”

“I must go,” she told Jaime.

He nodded. “I’ll speak to you tonight,” he said so softly that he was audible only to her.

+++++

Brienne had the fire burning when Jaime knocked on her door that night.

He poured her a glass of wine and led her to the bed. When they sat down to talk, she decided to bring up the subject that had been nagging her since morning. “About what Tyrion said this morning--”

“Every word he said was true,” Jaime said, putting down his glass and taking her hand. “I love you--” he gently stroked her hand with his thumb “--I always will.”

“So do I,” she breathed, giving his hand a light squeeze. “I could come with you,” she offered, knowing it would mean going back on her vow to Sansa, “wherever you go, I’ll be with you. We can face the enemies together. We’ll live and die together--”

“I don’t want to face enemies anymore,” he murmured, kissing her fingers, “and I don’t want you to break your word. I want a life with you. I want to stay here, to spend every single day and night with you, to make you happy--”

“Keeping away from a fight? That’s not who you are,” she said doubtfully.

“Maybe not,” he agreed, “but that’s something I can become for you, Brienne. I can try.”

Brienne broke into a smile. “I’ll speak to Sansa tomorrow.”

Taking the glass from her hand, he put it aside on her bedside table and reached for the laces of her shirt.

She gulped, not anticipating this so early. “What are you doing?”

“Taking your shirt off, and this time I’m not drunk and I know what I’m doing, my lady,” he said, taking his time to divest her of her clothes while she simultaneously undid his.

As soon as they were both naked, he shoved her on the bed. And it began again, his hand roaming all over, his mouth tracing a path down her body, showering her with slow burning kisses that made her toes curl as he went on, tasting, touching, nibbling and sucking every part of her body that screamed for his attention.

“Oh fuck, Jaime,” she cried out, wrapping her legs around him tightly when his fingers delved deep into her core, torturing her to levels of insanity. 

“You rarely swear,” he teased, his mouth busy with her breast. “I must’ve done something really wonderful or absolutely awful.” He gave her nipple a light tug, leaving her clutching the sheets in desperate helplessness.

She decided to have no more of his game. “Shut up and get on with it,” she ordered, pulling his hand off her and pushing her hips against his erection. She wanted his cock, and she wanted him hard.

“As my lady commands,” he growled, thrusting into her, knocking her out of this world. He went on, harder, faster, in and out, out and in, driving her mad with every move, every touch and every kiss. She’d always imagined what heaven would be like, but tonight she decided that this was perhaps how the gods chose to bless the ones they favoured. He was rough, he was aggressive, he was wild, and he was exactly what she wanted. He kept going on this furious ride, blinding her, blowing her apart. He showed her the meaning of life, of love, leaving her satisfied as well as craving for more when they reached the peak of their passion.

 _I am his and he is mine,_ was the only thought in her clouded head as he took her on a flight to the stars.

Once the storm had passed, he buried his face in her neck, gasping for breath as his cock went limp inside her. “That was--”  

“--heavenly,” she finished blissfully, voicing the only word she could use to describe what he’d given her.

“So,” he drawled, when they had recovered enough to breathe, “let’s spar again, shall we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> While I go work on a little sequel to this, do share your comments and let me know if you liked this.


End file.
